Alexandra Potter and the Changed Fate
by XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX
Summary: Au. How much does a single difference affect the Fate of the Wizard world? Born a girl, Alexandra Potter will have to grow up in a society where power is everything. Light and Dark, which side will she choose and how will fate be changed? FemHarry Potter Undecided pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter fic so any criticism is welcome. This is just the prologue and hopefully I'll have the first chapter up in a few days. **

**Warnings: Female Harry Potter, nice Petunia**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Harry Potter but it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**All mistakes are my own ^_^**

**PROLOGUE**

When Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) woke up to make breakfast to her husband she thought the morning to be beautiful and peaceful. Her baby boy was still asleep, so a few quiet hours were guaranteed, her husband would be going to work and later on the afternoon she had a little tea party with her friends. Petunia was excited since she had some juicy gossip about the couple in #3.

On she went through her morning routine, ignorant to the coming disruption to her blissful morning.

Because the moment she opened the door to find a beautiful basket instead of bottles of milk, she could almost hear everything crashing down. And the most horrifying thing about the whole situation was the sleeping baby that laid in the basket with only a blanket for protection against the cold. Only the sound of #5 opening her door brought her out of her shock.

What would the neighbors think if they saw the baby in the basket? No, better to bring it inside and then take it to the police or the orphanage. But the letter she found beside the baby got rid of any notions of leaving the child somewhere else.

Lily, her sweet baby sister, was dead. Murdered alongside her husband by some dark lord, dying protecting their daughter. Succeeding, but leaving their one year old daughter an orphan. She tried to read the rest but tears blurred her eyesight so she wiped them away, knowing it wouldn't matter since they wouldn't stop. She tried to continue reading it but the words still smudged together. Failing, she stopped trying and took a big breath before releasing it. It was able to calm her a little and she repeated the action until Petunia was composed enough to continue reading the letter.

As the closest living relative, Petunia was now the sole guardian of Alexandra Dorea Potter. Petunia looked up and really looked at the baby. She didn't know how she missed it but the girl, her niece if the letter was true, was a perfect mix of her parents. Absentmindedly she smiled sadly in remembrance of her sister and went back to reading. For the child's care and living expenses a bank account had been opened and it told that later in the day another letter would arrive with all the needed information. No signature or name of whoever wrote the letter.

Petunia finally let the tears and letter fall, shaking at the tragic news, unable to process the thought of her baby sister being dead.

Sobbing, she reached for the now awake one year old and held her while apologizing continously. Because as much as they had argued and come to dislike each other, they were - had been sisters and loved each other despite it all. The last time Petunia had talked to Lily they had their biggest argument in which many cruel and hurtful things had been said to each other. Crying harder she hoped her sister could forgive her for all that had been said and done.

Petunia then looked at the child and couldn't help but cry even harder. Alex looked so much like Lily with her emerald green eyes that it made everything so real and not the horrible nightmare she wanted everything to be. She held the baby tighter, holding her as an anchor so as not to get lost in her grief and sorrow.

Vernon Dursley woke up as usual, at the usual time but to an unusual heavy silence. Fearing the worst, he grabbed his pistol from its hiding place and went first to his son's room, happy to find him sleeping peacefully. But what worried him the most was his wife since at this time the aroma of breakfast would fill the house and right now not even the sound of her moving around could be heard. Cautiously, he climbed down the stairs but hurried when he heard the distinctive sound of Petunia crying. He entered the living room running, aiming at where whoever might be harming his wife might be only to to stare confused when he only found Petunia alone and crying while holding something closely.

"Pet, dear, what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked her, worried at what may have affected her. He sat down next to her and it was then that he was able to see what she was holding. A baby. His Pet was holding a baby and with how similar it looked to his wife's sister and freak husband it could be theirs.

"Vernon, oh Vernon. It's so horrible...my sister, my dear Lily is dead." Petunia cried harder, seeking and receiving comfort from her husband.

Vernon didn't respond, simply held his wife tenderly and tried to think of something to make her feel less devastated by the loss of her sister. He was the only one that knew how much Petunia loved her sister Lily despite all the differences between each other. Softly, he asked, "And the baby."

"Her daughter. We are her guardians now. Doesn't she look so much like Lily? I bet she will be just as beautiful as her when she grows up." By now Petunia stopped crying and was smiling sadly at her niece. This was her chance to reedem herself to her sister. Holding her niece tight, she made a promise. A promise to care and love her sisters daughter as her own, no matter what happened in the future.

Vernon winced and sat stiffly, not bothering to answer. His wife knew what he thought about her freak sister and her lot. "Lets adopt her. Make her our own."

He sat, shocked, unable to respond but knowing that he wouldnt be able to deny her. He would do anything for her, his lovely Petunia. With a jerky nod from Vernon she smiled at the sleeping baby and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Silence descended unto the house, broken only by the tik-tok of the clock and their breathing. When a wail from the second floor rang through the house they couldnt stop from jumping in surprise and at the unexpected noice, Alex woke up and her cries joined her cousin's.

Before she could stand up Vernos stopped her and told her he would check on Dudley while she tended to the girl. With a thankful nod, she rocked the baby while trying her best to calm her crying. "There, there, everything's all right," Petunia whisper to the baby while wiping away the few tears from the rosy cheeks of the baby who had stopped crying at the top of her lungs and was know sniffling cutely. When the baby stopped crying all together and was now curiously watching her unknown sorroundings, Petunia heard as her baby boy stopped crying too. Knowing Vernon would be bringing their son down in a few minutes she checked the girl if she had soiled her diaper -it was clean- and carried her to the kitchen. She till had to prepare breakfast and feed the children. Petunia sat Alex in Dudley's high chair; Vernon would have to get the second one Marge, his sister, gave them from the garage for Dudley.

While Petunia prepared breakfast Vernon knew he wouldn't be going to work, so after changing his son he called his secretary and cancelled all his appointments for the day. After the call he carried Dudley downstairs.

Breakfast was quiet. Dudley had been curious about seeing another baby, as was Alexandra, but neither made a fuss, eating their mashed vegetables and fruit in peace. When they were finished a strange, tense silence descended between husband and wife.

Petunia knew that even though Vernon had previously agreed to keep the girl and and raise them as their own, he had enough time to think this through. It wouldn't surprise her much if he became against the idea given his dislike (borderline hatred) of Lily and her kind. If that was the case then she didn't know what she would do. She had made a promise to Lily, and to break it would be impossible to her. It didn't matter that she could loose her husband and son, she felt strongly compelled, almost forced, to always put Alexandra first and foremost no matter what or who.

It should've scare her, anger her, this feeling but all she felt was happiness and warmth at doing whatever possible to keep her oath.

Vernon watched as the babies played with each other in the playpen, thinking through the morning's events. He really didn't want the girl anywhere near his house and family, but he wasn't cold hearted enough to deny her a home and his wife was adamant to keep the girl, anyway.

"We will keep the girl but I refuse to adopt her. The guest room will be hers and I won't waste my money more than necessary. " The words barely came out. He just hoped, for the girl's wellbeing, that her freakishness didn't contaminate his son. Or else...

Petunia simply nodded, knowing how much it cost him to actually say the words. She kissed him and whispered her thanks. Vernon just grunted and went back to watching the children along with her. Watching them all together she smiled sadly, knowing she wouldn't have gotten the daughter she always wanted without Lily's tragic death. And even though Alex wasn't her own, she would care and love her as such and tell her all about her mother, Lily. Petunia couldn't and didn't want to replace her sister, but she promised this to herself: Alex wouldn't feel less loved and wanted.

**Not as good as I wanted it but it will have to do ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly about Alexandra before recieving her Hogwarts letter. The next chapter she will be finally going to Diagon Alley and hopefully to Hogwarts. **

**Some things in this chapter will be a little confusing but they will be all be explained at some point in the story. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own. But I wish I did.**

**Chapter One**

Five year old Alexndra Dorea Potter was an orphan. She knew this since always, her aunt explaining when she was really little why she didn't have a mommy and daddy like the rest of the children. At pre-school the other kids always made fun of her because of this, often leaving her crying at their teasing before her cousin Dudley could scare them away. That's why he was her favorite cousin no matter if he was the only one she had.

Alex, as she was often called, loved her Aunt Petunia, cousin Dudley, and even her grumpy Uncle Vernon, very much. Aunt Petunia was like her mommy, Alex had once even called her mom but was then scolded and told only Lily was her mommy and noone else. She had cried, asking why she couldn't call her mom. It was then that she was told of her mom Lily dying with daddy so she could live, Aunty was crying as she told Alex this, holding her so tightly that it soon turned almost painful. She was only released after promising to never call her mom again and was send to her room grounded for two weeks.

Her room was really pretty. It was pink and blue and had all the princesses drawed on the walls. Her favorite was Cinderella and Alex wanted to grow up and like Cinderella, marry Prince Charming. She had many toys and books and dresses just like the ones the Disney princesses wore. For Halloween last year she had been Ariel because the one before she had been Cinderella and it was her turn to be a mermaid princess. Dudley had been a pirate just like the posters in his room.

Dudley's room was always messy. Aunty always scolded him for the mess but Uncle Vernon would always defend him and explained it as the boy being a boy. Whatever that means. But her room always had to be clean and neat or her uncle would get angry but Aunt Petuni always defended her. Alex never got scolded or punished by Uncle Vernon, only by Aunty.

Alex knew uncle didn't like her but didn't know why. She tried to ask her aunt once but was told to ignore it before being sent to do her homework. She was also a prodigy or at least that was what she was called by her teachers. Aunt Petunia looked so proud when she was told by the teachers she had skipped kindergarten and first grade and would be attending second grade.

That was where she found herself now, in her first day of second grade. Beacause she had been tranferred during the middle of the year she will have to be staying after school and catch up to the rest of the class. She had wore her favorite dress, shoes and jacket; Alex's aunt wanted her to make a good first impression. She twisted the end of her ponytail as she waited for the teacher to arrive so she could be introduced to her classmates.

"Alexandra Potter, right?" The soft voice of a woman asked Alex as she was carrying a box of what looked to be papers. Alex simply hummed in affirmation and followed the teacher to the classroom. All students were staring at her funnily, maybe questioning why she was there, and waited for Ms. Fox to introduce her.

"Class, we have a new student today. This is Alaxendra Potter and she will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Please give a warm welcome and help her if she needs any help. Sweety, you can sit next to...mmm...Anna. She' the girl in pink over there." Alex walked nervously towards where the teacher had pointed and tried to ignore the curious looks of the class. She sat down on the empty chair and tried to introduce herself to her seat mate but was completely ignored by the girl. She was hurt by the rebuff but tried to ignore it and pay attention to Ms. Fox.

The rest of the day went in a similar way, some ignored her when she tried to talk to them, mostly boys but a few girls too, while others treated her nicely but didn't try to hang out with her during recess. The lessons were fairly easy, Alex only needing the teacher to explain it once before learning it. Doing the classwork was a little harder since she was still practicing her writing, the letters sometimes coming out wobbly or flying off the line. Ms. Fox said it was alright and that with practice she would get it right and Alex promised herself to practice hard so her letters would be just as pretty as Anna's, the girl who had ignored her.

By the end of the day she was disappointed her first day of class hadn't gone like she wanted it. She didn't make any best friends and the kids in her class had been sometimes rude. Alex wanted to shout at them and throw a tantrum but her Aunt Petunia threatened to throw away all her dolls if she didn't behave like a proper lady. Alex withheld the urge and waited for her aunt to pick her up so she could tell her all about it.

**Time skip to end of the year**

Alex talked to her best friend Sally, planning a sleepover to her house and making a list of the girls they would be inviting.

"Do we ask Anna? She is the most popular girl in the class," Sally White asked her best friend worriedly, knowing how much the younger girl hated Anna Washington.

Alex made a face at the mention of her rival. She wanted to say no, but if the heiress didn't attend then the other girls in their class could possibly not attend either. If she wanted her status as the second most popular girl to be kept then it would be a social suicide to not invite Anna since the girl had greater connections.

"I'll ask her while you ask Victoria and Tanya."

Sally nodded and grabbed the invitations to give Anna's groupies. She wanted to be the one to ask Anna but once Alex made her mind up then nothing could change it.

Sighing quietly to herself, Alex straightened herself before walking towards Anna who was talking with another girl, Jane if she remembers. By the time she reached her Alex tried to smile genuinely and waited for them to acknowledge her. Minutes passed before Anna deign herself to speak to her. "What?"

Alex wasn't fazed although her aunt would have surely lectured Anna on the proper way to talk to others. At this point in having known her, Alex was simply amused since she knew she was the only one Anna reacted to, this way. Towards others she was perfectly mannered and kind. Alex smiled and presented the small, pink envelope that Sally had chosen for the invites. "Sally and I are having a sleepover at her house this Saturday and we wanted to know if you would be allowed to attend."

Anna hated when people ordered her around and everyone in the class knew this. She only followed orders by the adults because, well, they were adults. Even so she hated when others implied she wasn't in charge. By asking if she was 'allowed' instead of if she 'wanted' to attend, guaranteed she would be angered at being not allowed, implying her parents dictated her, and would simply assent to attend to prove so.

"Alright, I'll go," Anna answered not so kindly and went back to ignoring Alex after recieving the invite, annoyed at the audicity of the little girl. _Hmph, as if anyone can order me around._

Triumphant in her task, Alex waited for her friend in their Spot and made a mental list of all they needed for the sleepover. Sally soon arrived, having taken the time to give off the rest of the invites, happy to hear Anna accepted to attend. Her sleepover would be the talk of the Summer.

The day of the sleepover finally arrived and with excitement both girls ate their breakfast. Petunia watched from the sidelines, proud and happy her little girl would be helping in hosting the event. Petunia knew all about the little rivalry between her neice and the other girl, often encouraging Alex to be better at everything than that Anna girl. She had even made a complete list of Summer classes she would be enlisting Alexandra to attend so she could show she was better. Why her little girl wanted to take fencing and karate classes when they were not at all lady-like she did not know, only allowing to pay for them if Alex attended and performed excellent in the other activities Petunia would be choosing. Dancing and ettiquette lessons were a given.

Both girls, one shorter than the other and arguably the cutest, dashed to Alex's room to get their overnight bags. Of course, not before cleaning the mess they made the previous night, having decided to have a 'private' sleepover between them before the one with the girls.

At five o'clock the first of the girls started arriving and by six everyone had arrived with the exception of Anna, who like always, had to arrive last. To the surprise of Alex she had a great and fun time even with Anna there. They gossiped, played truth-or-dare, put make up on, danced, etc, until they finally decided to watch a movie. One by one succumbing to exhaustion and going to sleep until only Sally and Alex remained awake.

Both waited until they were really sure the rest of their friends were deep asleep before slipping away and going to the restroom.

"OhmyGodthatwassomuchfundoyouthinktheylikeditordidtheythoughtitallboringandtheywillneverspeaktouseveraginohmyGo-" Sally was stopped by the hand now clamped on her mouth courtesy of her best friend.

Giggling at her friends silly expression Alex couldn't help but be excited at how it all went as planned. They stayed there only for three minutes, talking about the success of the sleepover, before going back to their sleeping bags and going to sleep with a smile.

Waving goodbye to the last of their friends, Alexandra also grabbed her bag after seeing her uncle's car. Hugging Sally goodbye and promising to call each other, she walked happily to the car. Surprisingly, it was her uncle Vernon that picked her up. Nervous since she didn't really spend much time alone with him, she greeted him but all she received was a grunt in return. The ride home was silent.

Petunia waited for Vernon to arrive with Alexandra. He hadn't wanted to go for her but she had been injured while gardening and was unable to drive for a while. From the start he didn't interact with Alex if he could help it which was fine by her since she would have the girl all to herself. Like she had promised to Lily her daughter had everything a little girl would want thanks to the monthly transactions for her care.

Lily. Just the thought of her name made the guilt and sorrow of her death come back. Only when she was alone did she allow herself to let the tears fall, still mourning her baby sister's tragic death. Hearing the car parking, Petunia wiped away the tears and grabbed a pile of papers from the kitchen table. They were the forms of all the classes available for the Summer, of course, all of them appropriate for a young girl and some others for her baby boy. As per their agreement she signed Alex for karate and fencing when she had gone to the community center to her distaste.

Alex waited for her uncle to get out first before following a step behind. She was welcomed back by her aunt before being ushered to the living room. The rest of the evening was spent choosing two more classes. Dancing and swimming lessons were chosen making it a total of four. Dancing and fencing was twice a week while swimming and karate were three times a week so she still had free days to spent with her friends. Aunt Petunia had wanted her to attend ettiquette lessons too but decided to enlist her during the school year.

Summer went by in a blur, between lessons, her friends, and doing some reading and her homework, she had the most fun. She just hoped third grade was just as fun.

**Five Years Later - A month before turning 11**

The blaring of her alarm clock woke her up with a start. Even though it was Summer she was expected to attend the lessons Petunia signed her up for. Alexandra sighed tiredly before standing and taking a shower. As she changed into her clothes she looked at the changes in her body. She was tall for a girl her age although still the shortest in her class. Muscles from fencing, dancing, and karate giving her a slim, toned body. During the start of the Summer she had complained of the lack of growth in her chest area while some of her friends had the start of curves and had boobs; she had still been flat chested. It didn't matter to her that they were three years older, her chest had to at least grow a little.

That same night she had wished and prayed for her chest to start to grow. Very next day she awoke to her breasts feeling strange and to her immense surprise, to size A-cup breasts. Petunia had looked at her with surprise and with what she guessed was hidden anger and horror to her confusion.

Continuing to inspect herself, she was happy to still have her ivory, pale skin even though she spent countless hours in the sun. She never got a tan or a sunburn thankfully. Her face had lost some of the baby fat, she had been embarrassed to still look like a little girl when all the others gained a more leaner look. Now her face was angular and the high cheekbones she was told she inherited from her father made her look like an aristocrat. Her hair reached her waist at the insistence of her aunt, she only agreed after Petunia pulled out the 'Lily would have...' card. Alex hated when Petunia used her dead mother to get her way.

She had tried to dye her hair an auburn color but the coloring never lasted more than a day. By now she was more than proud of her black hair, often being complimented at it being so dark and silky. She had to agree, the dark, wavy hair contrasted beautifully with the emerald color of her eyes and pale skin. All in all she was beautiful.

Smirking in satisfaction at her growth, she finished dressing for her dance lessons. Alex wore a dark purple dress that gave the illusion of curves and that stopped at her calves, showing off her black heels. She brushed her hair in a simple ponytail and put on some gloss before checking that everything looked good. Nodding and with a last check in the mirror she was off.

Since that night they had a dance recital, Ms. Georgina was beyond stressed and that showed when criticizing every mistake the students showed, no matter how small or even visible it was. By the end of the practice all girls were complaining, beyond sore even though they had been doing this for years.

Alex was talking to Anna and Sally, having befriended Anna two years previovus after a traumatic event. Sally had been confused at the sudden change in actitude between the former rivals but nonetheless happy to be able to truly befriend Anna.

"Do you know what dresses you are going to wear to Daniel's party? I'm wearing the black I bought last week when we went to the mall," Anna asked her best friends. And wasn't that just weird. Two years ago she would have been beyond annoyed to be anywhere near them. Now, she was happy to have given them a chance that memorable day since they were now thick as thieves.

Alex drank from her drink before answering. "I'm not too sure. I'm still deciding between a lavender, knee-length dress or an off-white ankle-length skirt and a purple dress shirt. I still have until next week to decide." She shrugged before both of them turned to look expectantly at Sally.

Sally in turned gave them a 'don't start now' look. Her father always forbade her from attending any parties that were co-ed. Her mother always tried to convince her father to let her go to no success. "I'm not going, again."

"Why don't you just, you know, ditch them and go? I did that last year."

"Yeah, but your parents always spoil you and forgive anything you do, Anna. My parents on the other hand, well, I would be lucky to see any of you for the rest of the break. I would be grounded until forever."

"And don't you remember she tried that last year? Sally got lucky her mom was the one to have caught her and not her father. She only got a warning that time. And not all of us have parents, or guardians, as easy going as you. Take my aunt and uncle for an example. If Daniel wasn't the son of an important client of Vernon then I wouldn't have been allowed to go either. Petunia would find it too unacceptable when there is is going to be little to no supervision."

"Yeah, your aunt is a total prude. Its a wonder you aren't just like her," Anna joked back before they were interrupted by Ms. Georgina and went back to rehearsal.

The recital was a total success. Vernon taking the opportunity to invite Mr. Forrester, Daniel's father; showing off his very talented neice who he and his wife had kindly taken in and raised. Mr. Forrester was astounded at the talent displayed by the young girl but remained sceptical to sign the contract. Alex waved goodbye to her friends before following her aunt back to the car. When they arrived Petunia pulled her aside as Vernon and Dudley went to the living room, no doubt to watch a mindless tv show.

"I know you must be very exhaustetd so I won't take long. Alex I...well...I need to tell you something very important. about your mother and father and you, of course. How do I start? " Petunia told Alex as she was dragged upstairs to her room. Her aunt looked nervous, terrified, but oddly resigned.

"Aunt Petunia, I know that what you want to tell me is of most importance, but today's activities have tired me greatly. Could we please continue this conversation tomorrow? I promise to spend the whole day with you, we might even go shopping if you like. Right now I'm too tire to be a good listener." Alex told her, speaking very formally to Petunia like she had started to years ago.

Petunia stared at Alexandra with an intense look, searching her face for any lie. She had noticed the change in the way Alex spoke and acted towards her. No longer did she seeked her for any advice or to tell her about her day in school, now keeping as much distance between them as possible. It hurt. To see and feel how her neice, the little girl she has always seen as the daughter she was never able to have, change before her eyes but not able to do a thing.

Petunia sighed, emotionally exhausted. All day she had been planning to finally tell Alexandra the complete truth. About her parents' death, magic, and the acceptance letter that would be soon arriving. "You're right, it can wait until tomorrow. I'll leave you to sleep."

Alex shook her head, confused but too tired to care at the moment. She undressed and changed into her silk pijamas, throwing her used clothes carelessly away. Turning off her lamp she prepared to sleep, knowing she will have the same dream about a green light and a woman's plead to spare her daughter. It's a weird dream to have but its not like she could control what her mind conjured in her dreams. Yawning, she closed her eyes and lost herself in blissful slumber.

She woke up later than usual to the sun already high up in the sky. Her clock read eleven fifteen so she knew that the house would be alone except for Petunia. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt and wore her favorite pair of slippers.

"Good morning," she told her aunt before serving herself a cup of milk. She ignored the disapproval in her aunt's face and waited for her aunt to tell her what was so important she couldn't wait to tell her. She was taking a sip of milk when she spit it out in surprise at what Petunia finally told her.

"Your mother was a witch."

**Does this qualify as a cliffhanger? Or not?**

**Anyway, I'm happy to finally update since I already want to get to the action of the story but my muse demands that I write all of this before I can. Thank you to those that have favorited and followed this story, you encourage me to continue writing since this is my first try at writing a multi-chapter fic.**

**Please leave a review, wether to tell how I can improve my writing (always welcomed), what you liked, or to what you would like to happen next since it gives me ideas on how to continue. Right now I only have my sister to bounce ideas off.**

**In two or three I will post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

That day was one of truths and world shattering revelations. Alexandra had simply sat in shock that day as Petunia revealed the truth about her parent's death. She felt loved and humbled to learn they had secrificed their own lives to save her. To be told magic, a thing of fairytales, was real and that there even existed a whole society full of magic was mind boggling. And that her mom and dad had belonged to that same society and most likely her too, was shocking.

A witch. She was a broom riding and wand waving witch.

Alex had asked her aunt how she was so sure she had magic when there was a possibility she might not. After all, aunt Petunia didn't have magic while her sister, Lily, did. "You don't remember, but when you were just a toddler you regularly performed magic. Levitating toys towards youself that you couldn't reach, appearing from one side of the house to the other in a moments notice; you did magic on a daily basis until you just...stopped."

Alex sure didn't remember doing any of that stuff, but little things that had happened with little to no explanation while growing up, became clear. Like when Dudley had thrown a piece of gum in her hair and Petunia had to then cut it, leaving it in uneven layers. She had gone to sleep crying that her pretty hair was now in ruins. The next day she woke to her hair back to its original length and looking better, even. And that was only when she was six; over the years many other unexplainable things had happened. For the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon Alexandra kept a continuous string of questions about the newfound world of magic, taking in all the information Petunia could give her. That night she had gone to sleep in a perpetual state of shock and astonishment.

Now she waited anxiously for the day her Hogwarts letter arrives. All week leading to the party Alex had been distracted, often needing her friends to snap her out of it. It wasn't until she waited for her friends to pick her up to go to the party, Sally's dad miraculously let her go but imposed an eight o'clock curfew, that she realized she would no longer be going to school with them. Alex would only be able to see them during the Winter and Summer breaks. Alex wasn't even sure how she was going to break the news to them, all three had been planning how they were going to rule the school together all Summer. Plus, she will have to lie since she can't even tell them about magic according to her aunt.

Petunia watched as her niece sat down distracted like she had been for the whole week, even forgetting to attend her fencing lessons which had never happened before. She knew it was her fault but Petunia knew it had finally been time to tell Alexandra the whole truth. Impatient knocking brought her ouf of her thoughts and she immediately knew who was at the door. Anna Washington had from one day to another become best friends with Alexandra, baffling her as to the reason the two competing girls had become close. The rebellious and often times rude behavior from her wasn't something Petunia liked about her and she wanted to keep her far away from her niece, had even tried to but to no success.

"Hello Anna, Sally, I'll tell Alex you're here."

"Thanks Mrs. Dursley. We'll wait for her on the car."

Hearing the distinctive knocking from Anna brought her back to the present and Alex hurried to the mirror placed on the hall to check everything was in its place and that her hair wasn't a mess. She bid Petunia goodbye with the promise to come back early and greeted her friends by hugging them real tight, knowing she would soon not see them for whole months. Sally and Anna were confused at the uncharacteristic show of affection coming from their youngest friend, it was always them hugging or kissing Alex, not the other way around.

Alex gave a bright smile in answer to their confused faces and enter the car, nodding in thanks to Charles, Anna's personal driver. Sighing, they followed and forgot all about in the excitement of attending the party they had been preparing for for weeks. They drove until reaching the wealthier area of Surrey where Daniel's house stood out given the bright lights and high music coming from inside. They checked each others outfit, looking for anything out of place before waving goodbye to Charles and exiting the car.

They had fun dancing, talking with friends, and meeting cute boys; Sally and Anna flirting with a few of them while Alex hang back. She felt too young to flirt or have a boyfriend even though some had tried to flirt with her. She just laughed off their attempts before ignoring them completely. Halfway through the party a bottle of liquor that had been smuggled in made its way through the mass of teenagers; some taking a sip, big gulps, or not taking any at all. When the bottle reached Sally she took a small sip before making a disgusted face and passing it to Anna who enthusiastically took two big gulps expertly and passed it on to Alex. Alex held the bottle, torn between giving in to temptation and taking a sip or just pass it to the next person. She was about to drink from it before it was torn from her by Sally who gave her a pointed look and passed it on.

"Why did you do that? I just wanted to taste it, that's all."

"Believe me, it tastes horrible. Plus, you are too young to be drinking." Sally ignored the coment from her about she being not old enough to drink too.

Anna was about to disagree but then closed her mouth, almost forgetting that though Alex was mature for her age she was barely going to be eleven. She often forgot because Alex always managed to look and act their same age, fourteen, when truly she was still just a little girl. Ashamed, she also gave a look towards Alexandra making it clear that she was not going anywhere near that bottle.

Alex wanted to be angry at them for forbidding something they themselves had done but she knew they just did it bacause they cared. Resigned, she smiled back at them, appreciative of them looking out for her. They were right, she was not even eleven yet and she hadn't even really wanted to drink, only doing it because the rest were doing. _Oh my God! How stupid can I be? Giving in to peer pressure? Really?!_

Alexandra prided herself in never giving in to the pressures of society, proud to have her own thoughts and opinions and her actions mirrored this. She felt nauseous and it must have shown because she then found herself breathing in fresh air and both of her best friends next to her. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

"Charles is already on the way. He says he will be here in five minutes. Are you feeling better?" Anna chewed on her lip worriedly. Alex had been smiling one second and the next so pale she had thought she was about to pass out. Then, with the help of Sally they took Alex outside, the lights of the party flickering weirdly but they both ignored it, more concerned at their friend's state.

"I, I- yes. I'm better now. I seriously don't know what happened to me, I swear." She kept taking big breaths of fresh air, the nauseating feeling going away.

"You looked as if you had seen a ghost. God, you scared me shitless," Anna tried to say jokingly but failed miserably.

They heard the honking from the parking lot and all three made their way to the car, ready to go home or at least somewhere quieter. Charles looked concerned at Ms. Potter but followed the instructions to take them to the Washington's house. In record time they made it there and Anna lead them to her room, asking a servant to bring them water. Immediately after entering and closing the door she was asked what had happened.

Alex grimaced, she recognized what had happened since it occured to her years ago. "I had a panic attack. As to the reason why, well, I realized I gave in to peer pressure and it doesn't matter, its so embarrassing, let us talk about something else," she let the words at the end all in a rush, embarrassed at reacting that way. God, she felt so childish.

"Umm..okay...so?"Alex felt relieved they weren't laughing at her overreaction.

"Look, we know you don't like following what other people do just because everyone else is. Hell, you take pride in doing the opposite of what people expects you to do. You have your own ideas and opinions along with a moral code that you have followed for the majority of your life. That you reacted this way while a little extreme, is understandable. Peer pressure is part of everyday life so it was bound to happen. Don't be embarrassed, simply learn from the experience and move on."

Alex and Anna stared at their friend in surprise at the mature statement. Sally has always been the most sensible and quiet of them, but it still surprised the two how insightful and mature she could be. Sally ignored their looks and waited for them to snap out of it.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Sally simply shrugged in response and anwered that it was the truth. Alex nodded thoughtfully, all three becoming quiet and lost in thought.

Alex knew her friend was right, she had given to peer pressure and so what? It happened but she could learn from it, next time not giving in. She had thought she had left it all back in elementary school when social status was all she thought. Sighing tiredly she then thought back what she had to tell Sally and Anna, debating between telling them now or at a later date.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," she waited until she had their attention before continuing. "I will be going to another school."

She was immediately bombarded with questions of why, how,when, and exclamations of it not happening. She let them get it out of their system before continuing. "Well you know my parents, right? They met in a boarding school that is very exclusive, only allowing students with old money and giving out scholarships to others with special abilities in academics and sports. And there is a high possibility that I may have to attend this fall"

"So you got in because you are a genius, huh?"

"Umm, not exactly. My dad came from old money and for generations the Potter's have been going to the same academy and it is going to be expected from me to attend also since I am the last of my family." She shrugged, she had always known her parents had been rich, her aunt telling her when she asked where all the money for her things came from given the fact Vernon never spent any money on her. Anna and Sally hadn't known but they must have suspected because how else would she be able to afford all the designer clothes and expensive stuff.

"You mean to tell us that you are like super rich? Why didn't you tell us?!" Alex smiled and shrugged, "I thought you already knew."

Anna thought about it and smirked, already getting over the fact her friend was wealthy too. Sally nodded, she had suspected it for years but hadn't been so sure since Alex's family was strictly middle class. They were beyond sad to know their friend was going to be away for so long but they knew this was important to her since it was a last connection to her deceased parents. They tried to forget their friend was soon going to leave and had as much fun as they could before Sally and Alex had to go home. Anna making them promise to spent as much time as possible together before the Summer was over.

Weeks went by, the three best friends keeping their promise and spending all the time together or as much as they could. Finally the day Alexandra had been waiting for arrived. She woke up early as usual but too sleepy to remember what day it was. It wasn't until she entered the kitchen and her aunt told her happy birthday that she remembered what day it was. Today she was eleven and would be receiving her Hogwarts letter.

Vernon was red in the face, his wife told him what was going to happen and made him promise he wouldn't react violently. All during breakfast Alex couldn't stop from bouncing in her seat and sometimes glancing at Vernon, wondering how many shades of red his face could turn. Dudley simply ignored it all and ate his breakfast so he could go play with his friends. Minutes later the sound of the mailman was heard. Alex opened the door, startling the mailman who was about to deposit the mail on the mailbox. Rudely grabbing the mail from his hand she closed the door to his dumbfounded face and search among the letters but to her disappointment didn't find her Howgarts letter.

Alexandra felt like crying, she hadn't been accepted into Hogwarts, she didn't have magic. She was about to go back to the kitchen when tapping from the window stopped her. Turning around she was surprised to find an owl carrying a letter on its talons. Right then and there she felt stupid, her aunt had explained that in the magical world owls were used for delivering mail. With an excited and nervous smile she opened the door and received the letter from the owl. It was in old fashioned parchment and the letters were loopy and fancy and it was sealed with a wax shield of arms with four different animals in it.

Alex entered the kitchen in a daze, thoughtlessly dropping the mail on the table and sitting back on her chair. She turned to her aunt and mumbled something. Petunia strained to hear what she was saying but it was impossible. Thinking that Alex hadn't received her letter and was now disappointed, she felt half relieved and sad. Sad that Alex, like her, had been denied entrance into the magical world but relieved that she wouldn't be losing Alexandra to the same world she had lost her sister to.

"Letter...Hogwarts...I got in...Oh my God! I'm going to Hogwarts and be able to do magic, ride a broom and..." Alexandra was able to get out of her shock and was sharing the news of her letter to her aunt.

Vernon couldn't take it anymore and stomped out of the kitchen, his face dangerously purple, along with Dudley who simply didn't care. Petunia sat paralyzed on her seat, only smiling weakly at Alex as she continued to list all the things she would be able to do with a magic wand.

"But how are we supposed to buy all the materials it lists here? I mean, none of us knows where the school is even located at." Alex reread the letter to search if she had missed where it tell where anything was located at. She laughed at some of the silly names of books but she still didn't found any address or instructions on how to contact them.

"You send a letter with your acceptance and ask for an instructor or guide so they can take you shopping. Lily did that when she recieved her letter," Petunia said softly, sad to know Alex did belong to magic just like Lily. Alexandra didn't waste a moment and ran upstairs to her room to write her acceptance letter and not forgetting to ask for someone to take them shopping for the materials. She was about to go ask her aunt how she would be sending the letter when the same owl that delivered her letter entered through her window and landed on her desk. The owl just looked at her with unblinking eyes and then lifted one of its talons before turning towards the letter.

A little freaked out at the very intelligent and almost human-like action from the owl she understood perfectly what it wanted from her. Quietly she grabbed the letter and holded it out, almost shrieking in surprise as the owl grabbed it and flew off. "That was way too freaky."

The very next day another letter arrived informing her and her aunt that a teacher would be meeting with them in the afternoon to take her to buy her Hogwarts supplies. Alexandra went to her room and took a quick shower before standing before her closet, undecided on what to wear. She wanted to make a great first impression but without dressing too formal. She finally decided on dark skinny jeans and a white collar shirt that was short sleeved and a dark grey coat that reached her knees. She brushed her hair into a simple ponytail with her bangs covering the lightning scar she's had since a baby and wore her favorite pair of sneakers.

At one o'clock sharp a plump woman wearing a robe finally arrived. She introduced herself as Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House and herbology instructor. Alex didn't know anything of what the professor had just said and asked for clarification.

"Oh my, I had forgotten you are muggle raised." At the confusion in Alex's face she explained. " Muggle is what normal people with no magic are called. Wizards and witches born from muggles are called muggleborns and those born from wizards but raised in the muggle world are well, muggle raised. Since your parents had magic but you yourself were raised strictly muggle, you would be labeled as that."

Alexandra nodded and then they immediately left to go shopping, Petunia deciding to stay behind. Alexandra asked the witch as many questions as she could, trying to learn as much as she could about this new world that had just been opened up to her. Professor Sprout was more than happy to answer any questions the Potter heir had, happy and proud to be the one to reintroduce the girl-who-lived to their society.

Padoma simply counted herself lucky that on her way to purchase a new plant she bumped into a distressed Hagrid. The half giant was on two errands for Dumbledore, one of which was super secret and the other he proudly said, to take Alexandra Potter shopping for her Hogwarts supplies. Problem was, an emergency came up and it would take him almost all day to get it sorted out, barely giving him time to pick up the 'secret thing'.

Now, Pamona Sprout may be a Hufflepuff at core but she also had a bit of slytherin in her. Seeing an opportunity, she couldn't help but take advantage of the clearly lost Hagrid and volunteered herself to be the one to take Alaxandra to Diagon Alley. He expressed concern at it not being right since Dumbledore, great man that he was, personally entrusted him to do it. "I'm a professor, Hagrid, it is my duty to help all students or in this case future students any way I can. It will not be the first time I introduce a muggle raised student to the magical world and she will be perfectly safe with me."

"Dumble-"

"I'm sure won't mind since this is an emergency."

He finally consented and gave her the key to the vault belonging to the girl. She smiled innocently in farewell and hid a smirk that wanted to show on her face. There was a reason Severus Snape always warned his slytherins to never bother or hurt any member of Hufflepuff unless provoked; Pamona was ruthless when anyone threatened the safety of her badgers. This was just an opportunity for Sprout to be the first to see the gir-who-lived since her disappearance that Halloween night. She wanted to know how the girl had grown up and predict how her entrance to the wizard world will affect them as a whole. Was she spoiled, shy, agressive, sneaky; Pamona wanted to be ready for what Alexandra Potter would bring.

She apparated to the address given and found herself in a middle class neighborhood with all the houses looking the same. Finding #4 she knocked and waited, a woman opened the door and and let her in. Pamona's first impression of the Potter heir was a down to earth girl. She was polite and articulate, clearly very intelligent, and eager to learn about magic.

Alexandra's first proof that this whole thing wasn't just a hoax was when the professor asked her if she would prefer to go to Diagon Alley, their main shopping district, the muggle or magic way. Enthusiastically she nodded and was then told of apparation and the dangers if not done correctly. The sensation was only compared to the time she was forced into wearing a century dress for a project in her ettiquette class. Her insides felt like they were being compressed and that made it very difficult to breath but it all lasted only a few seconds. She was able to stay upright thanks to her training but she was still a little disoriented and out of breath. Pamona smiled in sympathy, she still remembers her first time apparating and it was not pretty at all.

"The first few times are always the hardest but with practice all you feel is a little uncomfortable. And here we are, the Leaky Cauldron." The witch points at a rundown building among the more modern London stores. Alex is not a snob but the building makes her latent OCD to either stop staring at it or set on fire and rebuild it. Pamona laughs quietly at her horrified expression and Alex blushes lightly at being caught but feels justified since the building looks just about ready to collapse.

"Its not much but most wizards are under the illusion that it would deter muggles if all they see is a shabby looking bar. The Leaky Cauldron is not the only entrance but it is the most used and leads you directly to Diagon Alley while the others are entrances to different Alleys. They are all separated and each holds specific stores or businesses that focus in one thing. Diagon is where you can find a little of everything and at a very low cost, you will have to go to another Alley if you want something more expensive or generally of better quality." At the confused expression of Alex she continues.

"Diagon Alley is generally where all Hogwarts supplies are bought by the students and with the influx of students that come every year thay make great business selling their goods at a low price although the quality of the product can sometimes be debatable. It is the more popular shopping district because it is affordable by all and the first magical place muggleborns are introduced to since you can find everything in one place without having to travel to different places." Pamona explained as they entered the establishment. Most others would be overwhelmed by the influx of information but Alex possessed a near eidetic memory that helped her in retaining and understanding what she was being told.

Her first thought upon entering the building was 'eww'. Alex had though the inside would be clean and completely different from how it looked outside since Professor Sprout had said it was all just a front to make it undesirable for muggles to enter. It was not. The place was a cross between a bar and motel, the lighting was very poor, and the tables and floors looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years. She was very disappointed, thinking that magic would make everything more easier, like cleaning. Pamona smiled and continued to where the back exit was that lead to a trash ridden alley.

Alexandra followed the professor, careful to not touch the questionable customers and dirty furniture. They exited to a backdoor alley equally as dirty. She wrinkled her nose at the smell but waited for what the witch would do next. Sprout explained what bricks to touch with a wand to gain entrance and both watched as the bricks slid over and arched into the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Alex was awed, witches and wizards of different ages bustled through the stores and stands, screaming out prices and names of products unknown to her. They wore robes over their clothes in varying colors, some wearing hats and others looking like normal muggles.

She and the professor walked until they reached a big, white building cleaner than all the others and at the entrance were two creatures that were small, vicious looking, and ugly. Goblins, Professor Sprout said, warriors and the ones in charge of the bank since they had an uncanny ability to manage gold. Alex could understand why they entrusted their money to the goblins since it would be stupid to rob a bank run by a race that looked ready to end anyone that tried to even look at them wrong. She made a mental note to not offend or anger any goblin; she wanted her life intact. She nodded at them respectfully while looking them right in the eyes and did so again at the second set of goblins at the entrance hall further in. The poem engraved on its door sent chills down her back but she managed to not squeak at the feeling.

Sprout led Alex to the closest available teller and simply gave him the key given by Hagrid. The goblin looked from the key to Alex, more specifically her forehead and where her scar was. Pamona reached over and lifted the hair off and leaving the scar in plain view. The goblin didn't say anything and led them to through a backdoor and a hall with endless doors. Walking for several minutes they finally arrived at a door with a golden plaque with the name Griphook. The goblin knocked three times and indicated for Alexandra to enter and telling the professor she wasn't allowed in. Alex did as told and entered to an office with only a desk and a very intimidating goblin sitting behind it.

"Ms. Potter, we have many topics to discuss so please make yourself comfortable." She did so wearily, not sure if she trusted the creature before her, a gut feeling to be careful in what she said.

**Sorry for the delay but I had no internet until now. The next chapter will have the rest of tge trip to Diagon Alley. **

**I'm debating between Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as her house so please vote where she should go. **


End file.
